Main Story 2/Chapter 1-11: Recorder of History
|gold = 4000 6000 |exp = 7000 7000 |exp2 = 8500 8500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: |notes = Enemies: Both Stages: Ghosts Bosses: Both Stages: Unknown Blade Demon }} Part 1/3 Phoena's Father [ This is insane. What's all this mess? ] -- A shadowy figure appeared in front of him -- Black King [ There you are, warden of the Chronicle. ] Phoena's Father [ Hm, you know who I am. ] Black King [ Of course. ] Phoena's Father [ Then you must also know why I am here. ] Black King [ Ha. No need to rush. I want to negotiate with you. ] Phoena's Father [ What a foolish thing to say. You are in no position to negotiate with me. ] Black King [ I'm saying this for your own sake. Don't you want to save your daughter? ] Phoena's Father [ ... ] Black King [ Don't you worry. I have the same mission as you. See with your own eyes...this is my chronicle. ] Phoena's Father [ That's not possible. How could...?! ] ---- Fatima [ The Black King has the Chronicle. ] Yggdra [ Two Chain Chronicles that are forbidden to coexist... ] Yggdra [ I wonder if we can find the answer by looking at it. ] ??? (Mascarun) [ Well, this is interesting. I didn't think I'd find a chronographer in a place like this. ] -- Three strangers appeared. An ogre, a lady with a parasol and a being which resembles a stuffed toy -- ???? (Labezerin) [ That's why they called us. ] ??? (Barcus) [ ... ] Phoena [ Um...and who are you?! ] ??? (Mascarun) [ No need to introduce ourselves. We're gonna end up killing each other anyway. ] -- A bolt of magic hits the stranger -- ??? (Mascarun) [ Ugh...so you use magic to people before even knowing who they are? ] Fatima [ I think it's a reasonable way to deal with people who don't say who they are. ] ??? (Barcus) [ A naked woman...is she a flasher? Hmph. But I can tell she's strong. ] Fatima [ Are you ready? I won't hear your answer. ] -- Fatima attacks the other newcomer -- ??? (Barcus) [ Ha...! ] -- The stranger deflects Fatima's magic -- Fatima [ ...Not as bad as I thought. ] ??? (Barcus) [ ...I'm gonna hunt that soul of yours! ] Phoena [ I won't let you! Purify! ] -- Phoena used her magic on the stranger -- ??? (Barcus) [ Argh! This one uses magic, too...! Wait a second. It's you! ] ???? (Labezerin) [ You've got guts to come here. Did you think you could win with all your little friends? ] Phoena [ What are you talking about? ] ??? (Barcus) [ Trying to play dumb, huh. ] ??? (Mascarun) [ No, wait. She does look like her, but when you look closely, it's a different person. ] ??? (Barcus) [ She's a fake? ] ??? (Mascarun) [ Either way, she's got to do something with that woman. I see. That's why we were called. ] Phoena [ A woman who looks like me? Could it be...?! ] Fatima [ Phoena, I need you to add a record about that Chronicle. ] Yggdra [ It's dangerous to keep going. But if you add a record about the Chronicle, you can go after it. ] Fatima [ You all will get out of Yggdra to find that. In order to do so, you must record it in yours. ] Fatima [ And you're the only one who can write in the Chain Chronicle. ] Phoena [ ...Okay, I'll do that. ] ???? (Labezerin) [ We won't let you! That'll get us in trouble. ] Yggdra [ Well, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to deal with me first. ] ???? (Labezerin) [ ...What an annoying old lady. ] Yggdra [ Ha ha. I guess forest sprites have that in common. ] ???? (Labezerin) [ Fine. I'll fight you as you wish. ] ??? (Mascarun) [ Then I'll get that chronographer girl... ] Pirika [ You wish! ] -- Pirika hit the stranger -- ??? (Mascarun) [ ...I'm impressed. You actually hit me. ] Hero another! -- Hero strikes the stranger but he sidesteps and dodges it -- ??? (Mascarun) [ I won't allow another hit. ] Peixe [ Sheesh, who in the world are you guys?! ] ??? (Mascarun) [ There's no need to know that. ] Peixe [ I hate this guy! ] Pirika [ Me, too! ] Peixe [ I guess we have more in common. ] out of here! ??? (Mascarun) [ Don't tell me what to do. I'm hunting that girl. ] ??? (Mascarun) [ If you get in my way, I'll just have to hunt you all together. ] Pirika [ ... ] ??? (Mascarun) [ ...Not so brave now, huh? ] Kain [ Pirika, leave them to us. You stay with Phoena. ] Pirika [ Gotcha! Don't let them beat you guys. ] Michidia [ Of course not. Look after Phoena for us. ] Marina [ We'll take you on, mister! ] Peixe [ Say your prayers, show-off! ] Part 2/3 Fatima [ What strange doll... But it's strong. ] ??? (Barcus) [ I have given up my ambitions and my body. I will never be crushed by a girl like you. ] ??? (Barcus) [ All for my wish. Be gone, girl! ] Fatima [ I don't know anything about you, but if you try to hurt my friends, I won't go easy on you. ] Fatima [ I will take you down. ] -- Fatima attacks but the stranger deflects her magic -- Fatima [ It was deflected again. My magic isn't working. ] ??? (Barcus) [ Magic won't work on me. You picked the wrong target to mess with. ] Fatima [ I didn't want to use this, but... ] -- Fatima takes something out from her pouch -- ??? (Barcus) [ That long barrel... Is that a rifle? Why would a girl like you have something like that? ] Fatima [ You know what this thing can do? ] ??? (Barcus) [ Just where did you get that? ] Fatima [ Just a by-product of an experiment. If magic doesn't work, I'm sure these metal bullets will. ] -- Fatima opens fire at the stranger -- ??? (Barcus) [ Ack... So I'm at a disadvantage. But it isn't over yet! ] Fatima [ That doll... It's controlling wind? ] ??? (Barcus) [ It's not just ordinary wind, girl! ] -- A gust of wind flew towards Fatima, injuring her -- Fatima [ Ugh...! Wind blades? ] ??? (Barcus) [ Let's see if those bullet pierce me or my blades cut you up first... ] Fatima [ ... ] ---- ???? (Labezerin) [ Everyone, do her in. ] -- Monsters appeared, surrounding the lady -- Yggdra [ It's using familiars in the form of dolls. And controlling this many at once! ] Yggdra [ But we can handle these numbers. ] -- Yggdra unleashes a barrage of magic attacks, destroying the newly summoned monsters -- ???? (Labezerin) [ How dare you do that to my friends! ] Yggdra [ If they're your friends, you wouldn't make them do that. ] ???? (Labezerin) [ You don't know anything about me! ] Yggdra [ I don't. Not a single thing. ] Yggdra [ Why don't you start off by telling me your name? ] ???? (Labezerin) [ I don't want to. ] Yggdra [ That's unfortunate. I thought we could become friends. ] ???? (Labezerin) [ If you die for me, I'll consider it. ] Yggdra [ I'm afraid I can't do that for you. ] ???? (Labezerin) [ ...Then, I'll kill you. ] -- The stranger jumps towards Yggdra -- Yggdra [ A melee fight?! But...! ] -- Her attacks bounced off an invisible shield -- ???? (Labezerin) [ ...A barrier?! When did you...? ] Yggdra [ I had it all planned out. ] ???? (Labezerin) [ ... ] ---- Kain [ Gracious. I can't provide backup for those two. ] ??? (Mascarun) [ I will destroy all of you here. ] ??? (Mascarun) [ Come out, all of me. ] -- A horde of monsters materialised -- Peixe [ S-Something's coming. ] Marina [ Necromancy... It can summon and control the souls of the deceased. ] ??? (Mascarun) [ This is something I can do. I'll turn you into corpses, and then my soldiers. ] Marina [ Keep dreaming! This is unforgivable. How dare you disturb peaceful souls! ] ??? (Mascarun) [ I do not seek forgiveness. I walk a carnal path. I am resolute and convicted. ] Part 3/3 Phoena [ I need to change the words in that Chronicle... No, faster! Shorthand and speed writing! ] Pirika [ Is it summoning the Black Army? Or were they summoned here by someone else? ] Pirika [ It doesn't matter. You won't lay a finger on Phoena! ] -- Pirika attacks the monsters -- Pirika [ Phoena, you done yet? ] Phoena [ Sorry... Almost there. ] Fatima [ The Black Army is increasing in number. We won't hold out much longer. ] Pirika [ Fatima, what about that strange one? ] Fatima [ We have no moves left. So it disappeared, for the time being. ] Yggdra [ I'll link a path to the outside world so we can escape immediately. ] Pirika [ Yggdra, what of that girl? ] Yggdra [ Because Fatima could offer support, the tides were in our favour, and she retreated. ] Pirika [ So all that's left is this one. ] ??? (Mascarun) [ Bah... So all of them left. ] Marina [ If you want to retreat, now's your chance. ] ??? (Mascarun) [ Humph! Don't mock me. Why would I leave fighting maggots like you? ] ??? (Mascarun) [ I still have pawns left over... ] Marina [ Sacrilege... ] ??? (Mascarun) [ Now, I have business with that girl writing things down. Feel free to leave now. ] Fatima [ And leave we shall. ] -- Fatima attacks the stranger with her magic -- ??? (Mascarun) [ What? ] Phoena [ Sorry for taking so long! I'm done with the record! ] Yggdra [ Let's escape! This way! ] ??? (Mascarun) [ Oh, no, you don't! ] Fatima [ You're not invited. ] -- Fatima fires a barrage of magic shots at the stranger -- ??? (Mascarun) [ Rapid-fire magic shots... How annoying! ] Fatima [ It's able to take the hits... It's not ordinary. Yggdra, let's move while it's pinned down. ] Yggdra [ Returning now! ]